Noite Sem Estrelas
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Confiança é um sentimento delicado para se cuidar, pouco se precisa para se quebrar como se fosse um fino vidro. Aiolos tem muita em seu coração, mas um desentendimento assistido pode despedaçar tudo, inclusive o seu próprio coração. Aiolia usará do fogo em seu peito para proteger o que lhe pertence e Afrodite tem contas do passado para compreender e pagar e Saga vai assistir de fo
1. Introdução

**Noite Sem Estrelas c1**

_-Não chora, maninho..._

A mão deslizava pelos fios loiros do mais velho. Ver o irmão que tanto admirava deitado em seu colo, naquele estado, fazia uma raiva atingir o seu âmago, vê-lo naquele pranto de humilhação. Aiolos não podia se sentir daquele jeito. Os soluços eram dolorosos, e em si, aquilo doía ainda mais. Pois naquele momento não podia ajuda-lo.

Aiolos se ajeitou no colo do irmão, virando do outro lado. Seu rosto escondia-se na barriga dele. Aiolia só assistiu, para depois continuar com os carinhos. Seus dedos depois passearam pelos ombros do mais velho. Aninhava-o naquele abraço. Deu um suspiro longo, tinha certa noção do que passava na cabeça dele.

_-Será que ele não me ama mais?_

_-Aiolos..._

Não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta. Era o que mais lhe machucava. Não conseguia consolar o irmão que tanto amava. Mas o mais novo sabia que não ficaria assim.

Aiolia não ficaria ali sentado, vendo Aiolos sofrendo.

x-x-x

**Notas da autora**.

Introdução ao que será visto no capítulo. Já que eu decidi começar assim, porque não tinha idéia de como iniciar a história, mas acredito que não haverá mais que o próximo capítulo que se encontra em andamento.

Haverá sim Saga & Kanon. (simplesmente óbvio)

Irei formular brevemente um casal que será "estranho" **para mim**. Apesar de amá-los com os seus companheiros "originais" (para mim, claro). Mas retornarei ao meu gosto em seguida, já que será onde a trama se baseia. E em análise de alguns pontos que **preciso **colocar aqui por conta de direito autoral.

O corpo dessa história foi reformulado algumas (várias) vezes, e ainda fiquei em dúvida se fazia a "versão Aiolos" ou "versão Shura", por assim dizer. Apesar de que ambas as partes, se trataria da mesma situação, apenas com 'casais' distintos. (talvez em um futuro eu faça a versão Aiolos dessa história, mas pouquíssimas coisas mudariam).

Obs: Possivelmente o título irá mudar.


	2. A confiança

**Noite Sem Estrelas c2**

-Preciso fazer essa surpresa.

-Mas já está saindo do trabalho, maninho?

-Sim, eu estou! Consegui sair mais cedo, tinha pouco movimento... Afinal, hoje é sexta. E você? Vai ficar até que horas na faculdade?

-Vou demorar um pouco ainda. Estou terminando o trabalho com o pessoal, depois nós vamos jogar um pouco de basquete. Ou vôlei... Futebol... Eles não se resolvem!

-Me liga quando estiver chegando.

-Claro, quer que eu leve algo para o lanche?

-Não, eu fiz já, só estava esperando você, Aiolia, no entanto não almocei.

-Aiolos...

-Até depois, maninho! – Afastou o celular do rosto e fez o barulho de um beijo. Riu. –Eu te amo, Aiolia! – Finalizou a ligação, com um sorriso alegre em seu rosto.

Combinou ser o último a sair da loja, e assim, a fechá-la. Era ainda meio da tarde e consequência de um feriado no dia anterior, e estava acostumado ao pouco movimento em situações assim e seu chefe passou a fechar a loja e mandar seus funcionários para casa. Afinal, quem aproveitaria o fim de semana para um esporte radical, já teria cuidado de seu equipamento, dias antes.

No dia anterior, seu namorado avisou que passaria a tarde na casa do melhor amigo, e o sagitariano decidiu fazer a surpresa de visita-lo e quem sabe busca-lo para saírem juntos, mesmo que sua relação com o melhor amigo do namorado não fosse das melhores, já que era ciumento.

Recordou-se do endereço da casa, já que não era muito longe da residência do amado e assim, foi fácil chegar. Por falta de vagas, estacionou um pouco longe, mas ainda melhor para Shura ou Afrodite não suspeitarem de sua chegada.

Desceu do veículo e o travou para seguir em frente. Mas não se demorou a vê-los. Notava que o capricorniano se despedia do loiro. Sentiu-se um pouco frustrado, a surpresa não daria tão certa quanto queria.

Viu o pisciano pegar no pulso do moreno. Ficou ali assistindo, para poder ver se abordava ou não. Mas notou algo estranho. Afrodite estava sério. Naquele puxar de pulso, Shura o olhou com certa preocupação e atenção. Um manteve segurando o outro e a conversa que ambos travaram estava se demorando além de uma simples despedida. O loiro então abaixou a cabeça, triste pelo que pode presumir e o outro, em seu ar sério, chegou a balançar a cabeça em negativa, mas aquela pose de ambos continuou. Não entendia o que acontecia ali.

Afrodite soltou Shura, mas tornou a se aproximar. Aquela cena já lhe comeu de ciúmes em seu âmago, e sua sutil inimizade com o pisciano era por conta dessa possessividade com o capricorniano, mesmo que o loiro tivesse namorado também.

Em seguida, o viu tomar o rosto do moreno em mão. Cada vez mais a distância entre ambos diminuía. E em seu rosto, a tristeza era evidente. E pelo seu ciúme e espontaneidade, cada vez menos enxergou com clareza a situação, quando ocorreu um beijo entre os dois que assistia. Doeu ainda mais em seu peito quando notou que seu próprio namorado aquiesceu com a carícia, e correspondeu. Uma situação demorada diante da razão que os dois envolvidos tinham um relacionamento sério.

O sagitariano já havia se entregue à tristeza, e às lágrimas iniciais quando por fim, viu os dois se separarem. Outra conversa que não pôde ouvir aconteceu e então mal notou um sorriso que parecia fraco do pisciano. Já seu olhar não caía mais nos dois, já estava ali perdido, não sabia direito o que poderia pensar. Mas houve uma traição ali e tinha provas.

-Aiolos! – Ouviu seu nome e acabou erguendo o seu rosto. Shura havia notado a sua presença ali na rua. No instante seguinte, ele vinha em sua direção, mas lhe deu as costas, retornando ao seu carro. –Aiolos...! – Virava a chave na ignição quando o capricorniano começou a dar leves batidas em seu vidro e tentar abrir a porta, sem sucesso. Parecia que Afrodite também se juntava ali. Mas não deu atenção, só teve uma mínima suficiente com o seu carro, para tirá-lo ruidosamente e sair dali.

Os dois perceberam que ele havia visto, tudo.

**x.x.x**

Puxava-o pela mão de forma bastante carinhosa. Ambos riam por conta da situação, mesmo que quase tenha derrubado o copo térmico de café que tinha na mão livre. E ao virar para fitar seu gêmeo, percebeu Afrodite e Shura no meio da rua. O capricorniano estava pálido e o pisciano mordiscava sem próprio lábio inferior, demonstrando-se preocupado.

-Nossa, Shura e Afrodite. O que será que houve?

-Saga... Afrodite não, não. – Kanon foi sério e desgostoso em seu tom, parando de rir quando viu o loiro ali e a atenção que seu gêmeo havia dado pela presença dele.

-Ei! – O mais velho chamou a atenção de ambos. Kanon olhava de canto de olho, ainda sendo conduzido pelo outro.

-Saga. – A voz do loiro foi a única que surgiu ali dos dois. O geminiano mais novo ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, incomodado.

-Está tudo bem?

-Não. Nada bem. – Shura falou em certo tom, queria que fosse apenas audível para si mesmo. Fitava em horizonte procurando o carro do namorado recém-fugido.

-O que houve? – Kanon entrou na conversa, perdido.

-Um belo mal entendido aqui... – Os gêmeos não mais se pronunciaram, mas permaneceram a não compreender a situação depois daquelas últimas palavras do pisciano.

**x.x.x**

Não se preocupou em estacionar direito o seu carro. Nem também se preocupou em travá-lo. Apenas saiu da garagem e foi adentrando sua casa, e não notou que já estava aberta. Seu choro era um misto em tentativa de ser silencioso e notável, os sentimentos ainda eram frescos para poder querer ser sensato diante do que presenciou, e da forma que estava, foi para o seu quarto, se jogando no leito enquanto chorava.

O mais novo saiu do banheiro, arrumava sua camiseta quando ouviu a porta bater. Sorriu por perceber que seu irmão estava em casa. Mas foram movimentos rápidos que não o viu. Mas ainda assim, o procurou, encontrando-o aos prantos no quarto. –Aiolos! – Sem demorar-se foi de encontro à ele, sentando ao seu lado. –Olos, porque está chorando? O que aconteceu? – Seu tom era exasperado e preocupado. Auxiliou o mais velho se virar para si, queria uma resposta, imediatamente. –Está passando mal?

-Maninho... – As mãos do leonino tocaram a face do irmão para secar aquelas lágrimas. Porém, passou pela cabeça de Aiolia o motivo daquelas lágrimas ser _alguém em especial_.

-Sim, Olos?

-O Shura... – Ainda não estava calmo para poder explicar racionalmente. E o outro de imediato ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-O que ele fez dessa vez?! – Tentou não ser grosseiro, mas a sua completa inimizade com o namorado do irmão não permitiu o contrário.

-Eu fui... Visitá-lo... A surpresa... – Fechou os olhos, e engoliu o choro para poder falar. –Lembra?

-Sim.

-Quando cheguei... Ele estava saindo... Mas peguei os dois se beijando... Maninho... Ele me traiu... – Caiu em seu pranto e a expressão de Aiolia se fechou por completo. De ódio. Mas com carinho, pôs a cabeça de Aiolos em seu colo, que aquiesceu naquele cuidado.

_–Não chora, maninho..._

A mão deslizava pelos fios loiros do mais velho. Ver o irmão que tanto admirava deitado em seu colo, naquele estado, fazia uma raiva atingir o seu âmago, vê-lo naquele pranto de humilhação. Aiolos não podia se sentir daquele jeito. Os soluços eram dolorosos, e em si, aquilo doía ainda mais. Pois naquele momento não podia ajuda-lo.

Aiolos se ajeitou no colo do irmão, virando do outro lado. Seu rosto escondia-se na barriga dele. Aiolia só assistiu, para depois continuar com os carinhos. Seus dedos depois passearam pelos ombros do mais velho. Aninhava-o naquele abraço. Deu um suspiro longo, tinha certa noção do que passava na cabeça dele.

_–Será que ele não me ama mais?_

_–Aiolos..._

Não tinha resposta para aquela pergunta. Era o que mais lhe machucava. Não conseguia consolar o irmão que tanto amava. Mas o mais novo sabia que não ficaria assim.

Aiolia não ficaria ali sentado, vendo Aiolos sofrendo.

x.x.x

Saiu da presença do amigo e dos gêmeos para ir atrás de seu namorado. Precisava esclarecer o ocorrido. Mesmo que Aiolos tivesse visto, tinha uma explicação para aquilo. E ele precisava saber o quanto antes. Ainda mais antes de Aiolia chegar em casa. Pegou o seu carro e partiu para a residência do namorado, há poucos minutos.

Estacionou na porta e saiu, apressado. Tocou a campainha, mas então ao tocar na maçaneta, percebeu que a entrada estava aberta. Sem querer se demorar, entrou na casa, procurando discretamente por seu amado.

Aiolia apenas ouviu uma nova movimentação na casa e virou seu rosto, já esperando aquela visita, e assim, manteve a sua expressão de raiva quando o cunhado surgiu na porta do quarto.

-Você! – Aiolos ergueu seu rosto vendo Shura ali, depois da exclamação do irmão.

-Aiolos... – Com o leonino ali, sabia que aquela conversa seria complicada.

-Por que... Shura? – Acabou sentando-se na cama. Os olhos avermelhados de tristeza.

Aiolia estava literalmente pronto para voar no pescoço do cunhado. O que o impedia era a mão carinhosa do irmão em sua coxa.

-Aiolos... Me perdoa... Mas... Eu posso explicar. – O olhar do capricorniano era nervoso. Corria de um para outro.

-Explicar? Explicar o que Shura?! Eu vi você e ele aos beijos. Você queria aquilo! Correspondia aos beijos dele! – O tom de voz do sagitariano aumentava gradativamente.

-Não... Aiolos... Vamos conversar. – Seu olhar demonstrava a tristeza e a culpa.

-Não temos mais nada a conversar, Shura. Só falta me falar que não foi nada do que eu vi. – Shura se aguardou em silêncio.

-Não ouviu o Aiolos? Não têm conversa, vá embora.

-Você precisa me dar essa chance de falar.

-Como da outra vez? Shura, meu irmão já cansou de você.

-Mas ele me perdoou!

-E você quer uma terceira chance? – Tirou indelicado a mão do irmão de sua perna e se levantou, avançando para cima do capricorniano. -Está pensando que o meu irmão é trouxa? Vá embora! – De punhos cerrados o mais novo se controlava para não usar da força física, mas sua voz demonstrava claramente a irritação.

Aiolos ficou em silêncio. Aiolia era um irmão próximo e querido o suficiente que mesmo por sua pouca idade pudesse falar em seu lugar. Também pelo fato de que ele sabia tudo o que passava em seu coração, tamanho era a proximidade com seu caçula.

Shura sabia que com o mais novo ali, conversa era impossível. –Aiolos, me dê essa chance de falar... Depois eu vou embora. Por favor, eu te devo uma explicação.

-VÁ EMBORA. – A resposta saiu dos lábios do loiro mais novo logo depois de notar seu irmão mais velho virar o rosto, desaprovando qualquer continuação de argumentos.

O capricorniano umedeceu seus lábios. –Está bem. – Murmurou entristecido, já não conseguia mais fitar nenhum dos dois. Virou o rosto e em seguida caminhou para fora da casa.

Aiolia grunhia em ódio, mas isso cessou quando olhou para Aiolos e viu que o choro se tornou silencioso. Aquilo lhe entristeceu por completo também e retornou à cama para abraça-lo forte.

O sagitariano se entregou naquele carinho.

x.x.x

**Notas da autora**.

Para esclarecer ante a tudo. Aqui eu trabalhei a situação do Shura, no anime, ter matado o Aiolos, sendo equivalente à uma situação anterior. Assim, aqui, quando mencionado "da outra vez", deixo explicado que essa vez anterior, Shura não o traiu, mas se ausentou, confuso pelo relacionamento e vida pessoal dele.

O casal surpresa, Shu e Dite. Hum. Calma, que o Máscara ainda vai saber dessa situação. E Saga e Kanon só na espreita. Posso apenas adiantar que saberão do ocorrido, mas com eles é outra vida 3

Capítulo final em breve. Apenas separei em três capítulos, para não ficar extremamente longo e cansativo.


	3. A verdade

**Noite Sem Estrelas c3**

-Obrigado pela preferência, volte sempre. – Era complicado fingir que estava tudo bem. Sustentou um sorriso até que o cliente fosse embora, depois suspirou e foi para o fundo da loja, ocupar-se de uns goles de café. E como demorava ainda para o seu horário de almoço, e aquela segunda parecia se arrastar a cada hora que passava, acabou saindo de onde estava para continuar a arrumar algumas bolas de vôlei que filhos de clientes tiraram dos suportes, mas não devolveram. Seus amigos de trabalho notaram a cara estranha do sagitariano, mas como ele estava em seu canto, acharam melhor não perturbar.

-Aiolos...

-Desculpa, eu não estou muito em clima de conversa. – Disse gentil, achando que era um de seus colegas. Mas quando se virou, seus olhos se abriram em surpresa. –Shu...

O moreno deu um sutil sorriso, amava ser chamado daquela forma. Apenas Aiolos o fazia consigo. –Desculpa aparecer sem avisar. Mas eu precisava de um momento em que Aiolia não estivesse presente.

Aiolos não se desculparia pela explosão do irmão. Tão próximos que eram, que o que guardava para si, Aiolia expressava. Uma sincronia, como se fossem gêmeos. –Ele daqui a pouco vem aqui. – Aquela resposta fez Shura estremecer. Precisava ser rápido.

-Eu sei que não mereço seu perdão e pouco tenho direito de me explicar. Mas por favor, eu tenho muito a falar. Vamos almoçar hoje... Ou essa semana, quando achar melhor. Por favor. Foi como eu disse na sexta. Dê-me essa última chance de explicar, depois se continuar a desejar não me ver, eu vou embora.

Depois daquelas palavras, o mais velho se tornou um pouco confuso em expressão. O amor que sentia por Shura era intenso, evidente e lhe tomava toda a sua existência, e ao mesmo tempo em que queria o moreno de volta, ainda se sentia triste pela cena que assistiu.

-Só... Um almoço e conversa. Não forçarei a barra, eu sei o que eu fiz. Estou longe de força-lo a ficar comigo. – Ele continuou. Aiolos deu um suspiro e tornou a olhar para a bola em suas mãos.

Novamente se relembrou do temor que tinha de perder Shura para outra pessoa. E agora se perguntava se isso estava começando a acontecer. Sentiu que ia desabar novamente, então pôs a bola de vôlei em um suporte qualquer e passou uma das mãos nos cabelos. –Tudo bem, eu aceito esse almoço. Quem sabe amanhã?

-Obrigado, Aiolos... Isso significa muito para mim. Amanhã? Está ótimo. – Shura deixou seu olhar cair no rosto do outro. Sentia saudade, queria tê-lo. O amava incondicionalmente. Precisava fazer Aiolos voltar para si, e acreditar em suas palavras. Assim, sorriu antes de lhe tocar no braço e despedir-se para voltar para casa.

x.x.x

-Aiolos, você nasceu num balde de batata frita, não é, maninho? – Aiolia ria divertindo vendo o irmão comê-las. O via melhor em expressão e se perguntava se era resultado dele já ter esquecido o ex. –Olos... – O mais novo começou depois de uma longa pausa.

-Hum? – Mordia uma batata frita.

-Como você... Está...? – O outro desviou o seu olhar do irmão. Sabia o assunto iniciado e precisaria contar sobre o almoço que teria com o ex, mas sabia que Aiolia ficaria bravo com isso.

-Era sobre isso que eu queria falar também. – Começou depois de mastigar uma batatinha com mostarda. – Aiolia se endireitou na cadeira da lanchonete em que se encontravam, enquanto cutucava uma cenoura ralada de seu prato, tendo pose para ouvi-lo. –Hoje cedo... Shura apareceu lá na loja. – Aiolia largou o talher, frustrado.

-O que ele quer agora?

-Ele pediu para eu almoçar com ele, para conversarmos.

-Você _realmente_ **não** vai, não é? – Mas o silêncio do mais velho lhe respondeu. –Maninho, me deixa dar um murro na cara dele, vai? – Perguntou com certo cinismo, mas com seriedade.

-Vamos ver... Vamos ver o que ele tem para falar...

-Aquela _ladainha_ de perdão dele.

-Eu amo o Shura, sabe. – Aiolos colocou uma mão entre as pernas, e com os dedos de sua mão livre pegou outra batata e molhou na mostarda, sua expressão denotava sem jeito com a própria resposta. E Aiolia deu um sorriso triste.

-Tudo bem, até eu quero saber o que ele tem a dizer. – Aiolos deu um leve sorriso pelo irmão consentir a conversa. –Quando vão almoçar?

-Talvez amanhã.

-Você vai me ligar amanhã, ok? – O mais velho sorriu um pouco mais e direcionou a batata com molho em direção à boca do irmão, para provoca-lo.

-Estou de dieta... Batatinhas não. – Desviou um pouco o rosto, mas Aiolos atingiu o nariz do mais novo com mostarda, depois, comeu, rindo.

-_Obrigado_, maninho! – Aiolia respondeu em desaprovação.

**x.x.x**

Compartilharam mais de oito anos. Mas naqueles dias em que estavam separados, agia como se fosse o primeiro encontro. Entrava sem jeito no carro do moreno, mesmo tendo a educação dele de fechar a porta para si, como costumava fazer quando saíam. Pôs o cinto e pouco depois Shura estava atrás do volante, tirando o carro da vaga do estacionamento da loja de esportes que Aiolos trabalhava.

-Algum lugar em especial? – O sagitariano perguntou curioso ao se ajeitar no banco, e olhar timidamente para o outro.

-Na verdade eu tenho, mas quer escolher algum outro? – Shura respondeu com um sorriso terno. Em resposta, o outro apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa, sabia que o ex tinha bom gosto para restaurantes. –Obrigado por aceitar meu convite. – Disse discreto, mas o loiro não respondeu, apenas sorriu simpático, tentando esconder a mágoa que voltou à sua cabeça.

O capricorniano permitiu o silêncio que se estendeu durante o período até o restaurante natural que Aiolos gostava, e que foi o local do primeiro encontro do casal. Já estava satisfeito pela companhia dele ali, achava que nem essa chance teria.

Parou então à frente do restaurante, deixando seu carro com o manobrista, enquanto dava caminho ao sagitariano que adentrava o local parcialmente cheio, pelo horário. Por sorte, um dos lugares favoritos do loiro, uma mesa para quatro perto da janela e do jardim estava vazia, e Shura adiantou-se para escoltá-lo até lá junto com a recepcionista.

Um se ajeitou de frente ao outro, mas o mais velho não encarava o ex. Apenas voltou o seu olhar para o garçom ali para pegar o pedido das bebidas. E como ambos estavam em horário de trabalho, um optou por água e outro por um suco. Por fim, Aiolos olhou para Shura e depois de umedecer seus lábios, aguardava o início da conversa.

-Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, obrigado por vir... Mesmo tendo ido até lá... Eu achei que recusaria realmente a minha companhia, mas essa chance que me deu era tudo o que eu precisava... – Tinha a total atenção do outro, que tentava não demonstrar a sua ansiedade e expectativa diante da conversa.

-Eu só me pergunto... Por quê? Fico imaginando se foi algo que eu fiz... – Desviou o olhar, mas logo retornou a olhá-lo.

-Não. Nada disso. Foi assim, Olos... – Shura passou uma das mãos nos cabelos, não demonstrava sua ansiedade em resolver a situação, mas como o outro o conhecia,_ sabia_ que Shura estava nervoso naquele instante. –Eu estava... – Acabaram sendo interrompidos pelo garçom com as bebidas, e logo aproveitaram para ver o cardápio e escolher cada um, seus pratos.

Shura bebericou seu copo de água, para volta a olhar o ex. -Eu estava saindo da casa do Afrodite... – Aquele nome fez Aiolos se remexer na poltrona com certa raiva. –Quando ele me parou para conversar. Eu não estava entendendo, mas ainda assim ele me parou, e... Pediu por aquele beijo. – Aiolos tomou um gole longo de seu suco de abacaxi, para evitar qualquer indício de choro ao relembrar da cena.

O outro fez certa pausa, tomando sua água novamente. –Serei bem franco. Afrodite pensou estar com sentimentos comigo. – O sagitariano o olhou em surpresa e Shura viu ciúme naquele olhar. –_Mas_ não foi nada disso. – Prontamente continuou para tirar-lhe o nervosismo que também sabia que ocorreu. –Eu não quis aquilo.

-Mas você correspondeu. – Foi curto, direto, de expressão fechada. Aiolos possuía apenas dúvidas naquele momento.

-Sim, pois ele achou que eu também sentia algo. O que era totalmente equivocado. E correspondi porque eu sabia que ele não ia parar de tocar nesse assunto, já que a oportunidade havia surgido. Correspondi para mostrar a ele que _nada_ existia. – Enfatizou a palavra, queria dar detalhes de uma verdade que o outro precisava ouvir.

-O que resolveram? – Baixou o seu olhar, ainda magoado.

-Aiolos... – Tocou na mão dele por cima da mesa, mas foi repelido, olhou para o seu copo, lamentando isso. –Foi resolvido que nada existe. Foi um equívoco dele, achando coisas que não existiam.

-O narcisismo dele é um pouco exagerado. Lembro que foi praticamente a mesma coisa com o Saga. Afrodite pensa que todos têm que ser dele. – Shura balançou a cabeça, _concordando_. –E o Giovanni? Ele... Soube?

-Sim, soube. E deu um ultimato. Ou Afrodite se afastava de mim... Ou ele ia embora para a Itália e não voltava mais. – Shura respondeu pesaroso.

-A curiosidade dele teve consequências mais sérias. Bem que ele podia pegar o namorado e levar para a Itália junto...

-Afrodite pensa nessa possibilidade, mas não tão logo. – Um silêncio breve se instalou ali. No momento em que o capricorniano ia continuar, os pratos de ambos chegaram, então deu espaço ao garçom, agradeceu como o ex, e depois começou a degustar sua comida. Mas deu mais atenção ao observar Aiolos comendo a sua salada. –Aiolos. – Tornou a tocar na mão dele e isso resultou no loiro parar de comer. –Eu sei que fui errado... Mas... Não o quero longe de mim. – O moreno se surpreendeu quando achou que seria repelido novamente, mas o outro apenas tirou a sua mão para entrelaçar os seus dedos. Via nos olhos dele certa timidez e receio daquele toque. –Eu te amo. – O sagitariano enrubesceu.

-Shura... Só me responde... Ou repete... Preciso ouvir, já que a sua resposta é essa.

-Pode falar.

-Quantas vezes vocês...?

-Meu amor... – Murmurou, tendo certeza do que passava pela cabeça dele. –Nunca. E o que você viu foi a única vez que nos beijamos. Aliás, qualquer toque fora a amizade. – Manteve sua mão à dele.

-Eu... Tenho muito medo de perder você... E ele é tão bonito. – Não o olhou.

-Concordo contigo. Ele é bonito, mas não é para mim. Eu só quero você. – Deu um sorriso carinhoso e soltou a mão dele. –Eu sei que pode duvidar de mim... Sei que eu não mereço outra chance... Mas foi para isso que eu pedi para você almoçar comigo. Devia-lhe a verdade que naquele dia não pude contar por causa do seu irmão. Agora, fica... Em suas mãos... Eu quero você de volta... Sinto saudade. E o amo. Talvez eu não mereça pedir perdão, mas me perdoa.

-Se eu não tivesse visto... Você iria falar para mim?

-Quando o beijo aconteceu eu ia até a sua casa te esperar lá. Claro que contaria. Eu sei da sua confiança em relação à mim, Aiolos.

-Shu... Estou confuso...

-Se eu puder lhe dar as respostas... – Sugeriu, tornando a remexer em seu prato. Por sua preocupação, a fome era menor.

-Você já deu... É que...

-Não confia mais em mim, é isso?

-Foi um mal entendido, pelo visto... Então... Eu confio. – Confessou mesmo tenso. – O silêncio então voltou e se estendeu e nisso, ambos comeram parte de sua comida.

-Eu vou entender se não desejar mais me ver.

-Eu te amo, Shura... Está sendo insuportável ficar longe de você... – Manteve seu olhar baixo enquanto falava.

-Comigo, sinto o mesmo. Não pude parar de ansiar esse momento de agora... De rever você. Foi... Doloroso vê-lo chorando por minha culpa.

-Queria tanto que você voltasse para mim...

-Nunca deixei de ser seu. – Os olhares se encontraram. O do capricorniano era sério e do sagitariano, um sorriso terno e tímido surgiu em seu rosto.

Novamente, Shura buscou a mão do namorado, e ambos entrelaçaram os seus dedos. Aiolos a cariciava os dedos dele com os seus, e o olhar que trocavam, permaneceu longo, assim como um sorriso que também surgiu no rosto do capricorniano.

**x.x.x**

-Ele... Pediu para voltar. Se desculpou e explicou o que houve. – Aiolos ficou observando o irmão ligar o videogame.

-É óbvio, não é? – Disse em pouco caso. – E qual foi a desculpa esfarrapada que ele deu? – Em seguida o leonino ligou a televisão e depois se ajoelhou, abrindo a porta de vidro que protegia a prateleira inferior e que ali, possuíam alguns jogos para o videogame, mas naquele momento parou e se virou para o irmão.

-Afrodite parecia estar gostando dele também. E o beijo foi uma tentativa do Shura mostrar que nada sentia, e do próprio Afrodite por a prova isso.

-Nossa, que jeito mais prático. O que aconteceu com a boa conversa sobre isso? – Debochou. – No meu tempo a gente conversava sobre sentimentos. Não saía beijando o namorado dos outros.

-Aiolia, sou mais velho que você. – Deu um sorriso carinhoso. Não podia repreendê-lo pelos comentários, ele tinha aquele direito, e considerava Aiolia mais sensato e realista.

-Aiolos, você não vai cair nessa, não é? – Disfarçava o seu ciúme com a bronca.

-Se foi um mal entendido... Acho... Que...

-Você voltou com ele. – Por fim, lhe deu as costas, ligeiramente bravo, ficando a escolher um jogo.

Mas o mais novo sentiu a mão do irmão em seu ombro. –Vem cá. – Foi carinhosamente coagido a se levantar e então sentar ao lado de Aiolos no sofá. –Eu sei tudo o que sente por ele...

-Você realmente o ama para perdoá-lo novamente, não, maninho? – A mão dele agora acariciava lentamente o rosto do leonino, que suspirou.

-Muito, Olia... Muito. – Aiolia fechou a expressão, denotando ciúme. O outro percebeu e lhe deu um beijo demorado em sua bochecha, o que o fez sorrir.

-Você... Realmente é feliz? Com ele?

-Da mesma forma que sou com você. – Aiolia enrubesceu de forma violenta, mas então foi aninhado em um abraço.

**x.x.x**

-Sério? Ah! Por todos os deuses, obrigado, Giovanni. – Kanon desligou a ligação, mas manteve-se na posição em que estava no sofá. Sentado, mas ao contrário. As pernas apoiavam-se no encosto, e a cabeça, com os cabelos quase tocando ao chão.

-_Porque_ estava falando com ele? – Saga adentrou no recinto no momento em que ouviu o nome do amigo, demonstrando o seu ciúme.

-Estava marcando um encontro, Saga. – Debochou, sorrindo com maldade, mas pouco depois, seu sorriso foi de carinho. –Ele ligou avisando que vai embora para a Itália com o namorado idiota dele. Propôs uma festa, mas você não vai. Vai que o Afrodite decide ficar, né? – Nesse momento, foi a vez de Kanon ter ciúme.

-Sim. Aí eu caso com ele e temos um monte de filhos. – Sabia que era forte a resposta, mas da mesma forma que foi debochado, o fez.

-Nossa, ele engravida...? – Kanon riu alto e maldoso. Saga não evitou acompanhar, divertindo-se com a risada do namorado. Pouco depois foi lhe fazer companhia no sofá.

-Você está _mesmo _confortável desta forma, amor?

Habilmente, Kanon se levantou e se virou. Sua cabeça pousou no colo dele. –Agora estou. – Sorriu, Saga se inclinou para roubar um beijo rápido.

-Agora não tenho mais concorrência.

-Você nunca teve, sempre fui só seu. Como você mesmo me disse uma vez. Podem me ver, mas só você pode me tocar. – O mais novo sorriu e se ergueu para um novo beijo. Lento, apaixonado, profundo e demorado.

**x.x.x**

**Notas da autora**.

Duas coisas que eu adoro fazer quando escrevo algo com Aiolia e Aiolos: ou os dois comendo, ou os dois jogando, ou os dois fazendo as duas coisas.

Não que seja uma história linda, mas é satisfatório por os gêmeos ao final, porque afinal, são os gêmeos. 3

"Giovanni" = Máscara da Morte. (Bom, é um nome bastante comum, foi o primeiro que me veio à cabeça, sendo assim, não tirei de nenhuma outra fanfic, e infelizmente eu não encontro a minha em que uso um nome para o Mask, sendo assim, tive que usar outro nome aqui. Legítimo italiano, sempre).

Felizmente terminei essa fanfic logo que comecei, mas, o título ainda está em aberto para modificar. Curti escrever essa, mesmo alterando algumas idéias e mudando alguns parágrafos.

E Máscara arranca o Dite só para ele 3


End file.
